Battle of the Bands
by RavenFan27
Summary: a box of instruments arrive at the titan tower, the teen titans decide to start a band, but is it a trap?


Disclaimer: I do not own or are affiliated with the Teen Titans. 

This is my first ff, I do not know if it is any good, but I have the conclusion that I'll put on if this one is a success. Shout out to Dork and Pork! I know you will read this! 

Note- *blah blah* means thinking

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, dudes we never get to do anything fun around here, it's always fight Slade here, destroy an evil puppet master there. I WANT TO HAVE SOME FUN!" said B.B.

"I know what ya mean we should do something other teens get to do for fun," said Cyborg, truthfully agreeing with B.B., for once.

            "But what could we do, I'm drawing a blank on this idea," said Robin with a puzzled look on his face.

            "I know, we could perform Tamureanun folk songs!" said Starfire with complete sincerity.

            They all kind of ignored that answer, Tamureanun folk songs were just shouting. They all looked eagerly at Raven, who was busy meditating.

            "Sooo, Raven got any ideas?" said B.B. in a smooth voice.

            Raven replied with a look that clearly stated, NO, LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE!

            They all shuddered and quickly averted their eyes. Just then, as if planned, there was a knock at the door. 

            "Whoa, perfect timing!" shouted B.B. as he carried a large box to the living room. "Must be my fan mail."

            "Just open the box," said Raven, not sounding excited.

            B.B. slowly opened the box, and it was filled with instruments.

            "Yes, this is the answer to our problem, a band!" said Robin, stating the obvious.

            " How do we pick an instrument?" said Cyborg, eyeing the bass guitar.

            " Why don't we see which one fits best with our personality and powers," said Starfire, settling the dispute.

            "Great idea Star, yeah you da man, I mean ummmm, way to go!" cheered all the boys and it made her blush.

            While, of course, Raven sat in the corner ignored by them all, as usual. 

* I know that I can be kind of scary but no one even talks to me and they make me feel like an outcast. Ohh well I guess I will be left out of this too. *

            "Hey Raven why don't you come over here and get an instrument, too" said B.B., trying not to leave Raven out.

            "Really? You want me to be in on this whole band thing. Are you sure, normally I sit and watch you," said Raven with no emotion.

            "Yeah, there are five instruments anyway, come on it'll be fun," said Cyborg reassuringly.

"I normally don't do fun, but I suppose I could give it a try if you want? I am not sure I am 'musically talented' enough, though," said Raven reluctantly.

                 "None of us are, or no we are for that matter, but it's always good to try new things, right Titans?" said Robin in his usual 'go get em' voice.

            So, one by one they studied the instruments carefully, there was a bass guitar, an electric guitar, a drum set, a keyboard, and a trumpet.

            "Hey, the drum set is the way to go for me, you know with my kung-fu 

background, I might be pretty good at it," said Robin, starting to set up the drums.

            "Well, I like this long instrument with white shiny keys," said Starfire, eagerly grabbing it.

            "Umm, Star, that's a keyboard, but I think that's the perfect instrument for you," said Robin, blushing.

            "This is the instrument for me, only three keys, it must be my lucky day," said B.B. thinking he got the easy way out.

            "Hey Beast Boy, you know, with the trumpet you have to adjust you mouth to make some of the notes, it's really not that easy," said Cyborg, who loved bursting B.B.'s bubble.

            "Yeah, sure, your just jealous," said B.B., slightly insecure.

            "No, because I'm gonna play bass guitar, beat that trumpet boy, Ha Ha!" said Cyborg, very pleased with himself.

            "Well there's only one more instrument and only one more person, I guess that means Raven, you're the lead guitarist," said Robin, once again stating the obvious.

            "Umm, are you sure, maybe I can switch with someone?" said Raven, shocked and astonished.

            "Aww, Come on Raven, it will be fun, just give it a shot," said B.B., acting as the peacemaker.

So, with that convincing statement they got started practicing. Being that they are super heroes, they pick up on stuff quickly. They all went into their rooms to practice their instruments alone, and then when they had enough practice, they tried playing together. 

*This sounds really good, man this is awesome* thought B.B., as he jammed.

*Everyone else is good, why can't I do this* thought Raven, being negative about herself, as usual.

"That's a rap team, it sounds great and with some more practice will be the best!" said Robin, confident as usual.

However, what they did not know was who sent those instruments and why. And of course, it was not some kind fan, but an enemy with a plan. (Close up on Slade)

"Now, they will think they're 'the best' but band or no band this will enjoyable to watch." (Slade walks back into the shadows of the night)

The next day the Titans Tower filled with light and when the sun went up so did the Titans, unwillingly.

"Okay, team, we don't know if Gotham City will need us today, so we should practice our instruments now," said Robin, eager to get stared.

"Dude, too early, need more sleep," said B.B., focusing on keeping his eyes open.

"I'm with the little guy, it's too darn early!" said Cyborg, actually agreeing with B.B.

" Can someone explain what's so important about a band, that we need to get up at the crack of dawn to practice? We don't even know who these instruments are from, don't you think it could be a set up!"

" Oh, lighten up Raven, can't you just except that someone is trying to be nice, unlike you!" said B.B., whose crankiness brought out the worst in him.

"Well, obviously I cannot, so you can have your little practice without me, I am not going to be sucked up into someone's evil plot!" said Raven, with intense anger.

" Raven, whose evil plot, you mean the evil plot of an innocent fan giving us the chance to do something normal teenagers do!" said Cyborg in an angry tone of voice.

"Hey, let Raven be, it was you who chose her to be in this band of yours!" said Starfire actually sticking up for Raven.

"Titans, look at yourselves at each others throats, lets try to work as a team!" said Robin.

" Oh, look who's talking, if you didn't wake all of us up, none of this would be happening!" said Cyborg, losing control.

" Hey, I'm only trying to help," said Robin.

"Well, maybe we don't need your help captain obvious!" said B.B.

"Fine, I'm out of here, have fun without a leader!" shouted Robin.

"You, the leader, you don't even have powers for Gotham's sake, all you have is a belt with a pipe in it!" retorted Cyborg.

"I'm out of here," said Raven heading for the exit.

"Fine, go, we don't need either of you!" shouted B.B.

"Who's **we,** man," said Cyborg heading out the door.

"Fine, it'll be just you and me Star," said B.B.

" There is no point to life without friends, this is why we must stick together, Beast Boy, otherwise the Teen Titans as we no them, will be no more," said Starfire in a monotone voice.

" Right, umm, what just happened here," said B.B., "tell me that didn't just happen, Star!"

"I'm afraid to say it did, Beast Boy, it did."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry, I left you with a cliffhanger, but I will post the conclusion (chapter two) very soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
